1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a display apparatus of an electronic device, a light emitting apparatus in which a plurality of organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, abbreviated as EL) elements are arranged in a matrix, has been used (for example, JP-A-2007-148216).
In JP-A-2007-148216, as a circuit for driving an organic EL, a pixel circuit provided with a plurality of transistors is described.
However, in the light emitting apparatus as described above, since a gate electrode and a gate wiring of a transistor were formed on the same layer, it is necessary to provide a wiring so as not to overlap a transistor in plan view, and thus the miniaturization of a pixel circuit became difficult.
In regards to this problem, a configuration in which a gate electrode and a wiring are separated to respectively provide on other layers has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2013-113868).
According to such a configuration, since it is possible to provide a wiring at the position overlapping a transistor in plan view, it is possible to miniaturize a pixel circuit in comparison with a case where a gate electrode layer serves as a wiring.
However, in the configuration as described above, since the gate electrode and the wiring are connected at a part for a connection wiring (a contact pad portion) provided outward than a channel region in the gate electrode, it was necessary to form the gate electrode larger than the channel region. Therefore, there have been problems such that there was a limitation to miniaturize a pixel circuit.